gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 12
Mega Man 12 is the 12th game in the Mega Man series. It is a 2-D side-scrolling platformer game. It was developed and published by Capcom. Plot After an evil robot named Klepto claims that he wishes to control the world, he takes 8 robot masters and forces them to do his bidding. As usual, Mega Man is called to action. However, Protoman steps in and says he wants to join in too. So he does. Dr. Wily is later found lying on the ground next to an injured Bass, with Treble on top of Bass. Wily wakes up and tells Mega Man and Protoman that Klepto attacked him and Bass and destroyed his labs. Mega cautiously brings him back to Dr. Light, and he stays there for a while. Meanwhile, Bass is repaired and joins Mega and Protoman in stopping Klepto. Robot Masters *Scare Man - A robot designed to be a scarecrow, Scare Man fights in a farm/halloween style level, with crows, tractors, jack-o-lanterns, guys with hockey masks and chainsaws etc. He likes straw, corn, and Halloween. He dislikes fire, crows, and tractors. His weapon is the Rocket Pitchfork. His weakness is the Propeller Blade *Hellfire Man - A robot designed to heat homes and other things, Hellfire Man's stage looks like, well, Hell. With Devil, and skeleton enemies and a Cerberus miniboss. He enjoys Musical theater, warm stuff, and church. He dislikes cold places, music haters, and Chill Man. His weapon is the Hellfire Blast. His weakness is the Lunar Flash. *Plasma Man - Designed to work at a power plant, Plasma Man would olbviously have a power plant themed level, with electrical enemies, living spark plugs, and tiny suns. He likes electricity, solar panels, and Solar Man. He dislikes lightning storms, rubber, and the moon. His weapon is the Plasma Shield. His weakness is the Rainbow Beam. *Constructo Man - A robot designed to work at a construction site, his level is based around that. It has construction worker enemies, Mets, and a Bulldozer miniboss. He likes progress, Concrete Man, and dirt. He dislikes destruction, slowness, and Napalm Man. His weapon is the Wrecking Ball. His weakness is the Rocket Pitchfork. *Snow Man - A robot made to make snow for ski hills, Snow Man fights in a North Pole-ey level with elves, polar bears, skiing elves, reindeer, and seals. He likes Christmas, cold drinks, and skiing. He dislikes summer, hot chocolate, and Hellfire Man. His weapon is the Snowball Launcher. His weakness is the Hellfire Blast. *Chopper Man - A robot who was meant for transportation, Chopper Man is good friends with Aviator Man, Nitro Man, and Turbo Man. He can turn into a chopper, launch propellers, and his stage is an airfield, which features flying Mets, Choppers, bombers, and Sniper Joes. He likes his friends, flying, and clear days. He dislikes lightning storms, Tornado Man, and fly-o-phobics. His weapon is the Propeller Blade. His weakness is the Plasma Shield. *Lunar Woman - A Lunar landing robot who got bored of her job and went on to become a top robot fashion model. Lunar woman fights in a fashion based stage with model enemies, big scissors, Mets, and Sniper Joes. She likes flashy outfits, Sheep Man, and attention. She dislikes being ignored, ugly people, and Solar Man. Her weapon is the Lunar Flash. Her weakness is the Wrecking Ball. *Rainbow Man - A 'bot made to create rainbows, Rainbow Man fights on a fantasy stage with gnomes, flying monkeys, talking trees, and other things. He likes rainbows, happiness, and "The Wizard of Oz". He dislikes storms, clouds, and the dry season. His weapon is the Rainbow Beam. His weakness is the Snowball Launcher Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Platformer Category:Video Games Category:Games